


嫂子好美 01

by PrincessEvan



Category: ALL草
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessEvan/pseuds/PrincessEvan





	嫂子好美 01

1.  
赵煜第一次见到李贺，是在哥哥的回国接风宴上。  
他哥哥赵衡高中就到美国留学，在太平洋对岸做了十多年的司法律师，功成名就才难得回国来报一次平安。  
当然，最主要的理由，可不是探亲这么简单。  
赵衡从小智商高，情商却极弱，纵然长了一张俊脸，桃花运几近于零。  
更可怕的是，他似乎天生性冷淡，别说恋爱对象，就连生理需求也少于平常人。  
所以即便赵衡事业有成，成家的问题也始终是父母心病。  
可是，从两年前起，赵衡却破天荒地谈了一场恋爱，并且两人的情侣关系还奇迹般地延续至今。  
从那时候开始，他哥哥就变了一个人。不仅会体贴家人，甚至对从前那些拒而远之的同学朋友，也都关心入微。  
赵煜不止一次地好奇嫂子到底是怎么样一个仙女，得到的回应却都是哥哥在电话里低低的笑声：“全世界没有比她更好的人了。”  
亲兄弟都藏着掖着，赵煜只能转头去跟父母旁敲侧击，期望一睹嫂子芳容。  
可奇怪的是，每回谈到这个话题，父母都支支吾吾，向来温柔的母亲突然尴尬，父亲更是板起脸，一个字也不肯多说。  
莫非是门户不够得当？还是和嫂子有了什么误会？  
赵煜坐在包厢里，摩挲着酒杯，默默好奇着嫂子究竟是何方神圣。  
距离约定时间已过去一个小时，房门才响动，赵煜抬头一看：“哥，你以前最守时的，有了嫂子都不管弟弟了？”  
赵衡脱下外套，边落座边笑道：“对不起，耽误我老弟夜生活了啊。”  
“嘁，麻溜儿的啊。今天晚上好几个妹子可都等着我呢，都是最靓……”赵煜起身倒酒，插科打诨之间，却忽然发现他哥还带了一个人进来。  
这人戴着一顶圆礼帽，被驼色大衣和围巾裹得看不清脸，只能从那缝隙里看出瓷白的肌肤来。他身子挺长，正努力脱下黑色的皮手套，  
细细白白的两截手腕子，葱段似的几根手指剥出来时，像羊脂玉又现了世。  
赵煜喉结动了动，低头问他哥：“哥，这是？你什么时候还认了个二弟？”  
赵衡注意到身边人还没落座，就转过身去替他脱手套围巾，礼帽也好好搁置，动作细致小心。  
此刻男孩的整张脸都露了出来，赵衡顺着一看，屏住了呼吸。  
男孩的皮肤果然像玉一样晶莹剔透，巴掌小的鹅蛋脸，两只眼睛又大又圆又亮，宝钻似的顾盼生辉。嘴唇粉嫩像樱花冻，鼻尖挺俏，分明是可爱软嫩的少女长相，磨黑的两道眉却添了不少英气，似蹙非蹙的情态又无辜又娇，连男人看了都想摘下月亮捧到他面前去哄。  
说清秀却娇艳得很，说明亮却又清贵如霜，赵煜一生阅美也算无数，可这样的相貌，他也不曾见过，不禁失语。  
赵衡安顿好男孩，才想起弟弟被晾在一边，笑着介绍道：“别瞎认弟弟，这是你嫂子。”  
说完又握住那男孩的一双玉手，轻声说：“贺贺，这就是我弟弟，赵煜。”  
赵煜只见那只漂亮的手伸到他面前，削葱指微微张开。他嫂子站起身，掐腰的黑色高领毛衣衬出好身段，窄胯不盈一握，温顺的刘海搭在前额，薄薄的眼皮下面朝他看过来，睫毛又长又翘。  
“你好，我是李贺。”  
几秒钟，一贯擅长社交的赵煜，都忘了回应。  
“小煜，干什么呢，酒都倒出来了。”  
不是哥哥提醒，赵煜都忘了自己还在倒酒，可惜被嫂子美色蛊惑，酒倒了一桌。  
李贺也注意到桌上的狼藉，随手拾起一块湿巾，刚要擦拭酒渍，却被赵衡拦下：“你昨晚太累了，这些脏活让我来就好。”  
赵煜看到嫂子脸上腾起两朵红云，原来高岭之花也有羞涩的一面，只不过是因为哥哥。  
李贺鼓起脸颊，拍了一下赵衡：“都是因为你，今天才会迟到。”  
随即又对赵煜绽开一个笑容，“不好意思。”  
赵煜还没来得及回应，嫂子就被哥哥搂着腰带进怀里，宠溺地哄道：“嗯，都怪我。”  
万年冰山的哥哥成了恋爱脑，对象还是这么漂亮的男孩，赵煜一时有些不是滋味，松了松领带，说道：“哥，你修了什么福气，能找到这么美的嫂子。”  
“你哪天不是三五成群的，反过来羡慕我。”  
赵煜脸色一僵，想起刚才说的诨话，顿时懊恼心虚。  
“我这个弟弟，外面欠的风流债几辈子都还不完，天天莺歌燕舞，没少让家里操心。”  
偏偏赵衡还说个没完，直揭他短。  
李贺歪了歪头，伸手摸了摸自己的后颈，举起酒杯，似笑非笑：“年轻真好。”  
明明是平常动作，看来却性感得不行，赵煜心头一热，和嫂子碰杯：“嫂子多担待。” 

酒过三巡，眼见哥哥和嫂子都醉得不省人事，赵煜主动提出开车送他们回家。  
扶两人出酒店时，赵煜藏了私心，悄悄用一只手臂箍住李贺柔若无骨的纤腰，不停靠近李贺小巧的耳垂，轻声哄他，一路慢悠悠把二人塞进车里。关车门时，赵煜还是忍不住心痒，握了握那从他面前溜走过的玉手，果然又滑又腻，一个天生的美人胚子。  
他哥哥赵衡半梦半醒之间，不忘问他：“今晚上不是有女人在等你？”  
赵煜看了看后视镜里双颊酡红的嫂子，说道：“不去了。” 

这是赵煜第一次见到他的亲嫂子，不是女人，却比女人还美。  
赵煜也第一次知道了哥哥忽然回国的原因。  
赵家长子，最有出息的他哥哥，爸妈怎么会同意赵衡和一个男人在一起？ 

 

2.  
赵煜第二次见到李贺，是在哥哥赵衡的家里。  
那天是星期五晚上，他早就和哥哥约定好一起聊聊工作上的事。  
想着嫂子的脸，赵煜几乎是超速开到哥哥家楼下。  
他在车里整理了一下仪容，连袖口也仔细地按平整，才下车按响哥哥家的门铃。  
一次，两次，三次，都无人应答。  
赵煜拿出手机，耐心地拨打起哥哥的电话，仍旧无人应答。  
半个小时过去，赵煜决定先用备用钥匙进门，在客厅里等哥哥和嫂子回来。 

才刚踏进客厅，赵煜就听到楼上传来不寻常的响动。  
难道有人入室盗窃？  
赵煜一边轻悄悄上楼，一边随时准备报警。  
可是越上楼，声音越发怪异。  
“嗯……啊……”  
赵煜立在原地，透过虚掩的门缝，看到他那清贵的嫂子，正被他哥哥抱在矮柜上操干。他的头发是湿的，身上裹着已经被扯得凌乱的浴袍，冒着水汽的修长双腿被哥哥扛在肩上，脚尖淌着水，而地上已经是一滩又一滩不知是什么混合而成的液体。  
他哥哥赵衡倒是衣冠齐整，穿着律师的职业西装，可惜全部湿透，眼镜都还没摘下来，冒着雾气。  
看来是嫂子在家洗澡，哥哥刚好下班，他在外面等的时候，两个人正在浴室里做爱，所以才听不到门铃和手机来电。  
赵煜心里冒起一股无名火，却知道不是发作的时候。  
平常温文尔雅的哥哥，连凶器进出嫂子身体的节奏都尽量温柔。可惜李贺的身体太娇嫩了，这样的力道，穴肉都被干得外翻，红嫩的小口一吸一吸，长腿发着颤，屁股上全是男人的红指印和吮印，就连脚背和脚踝都是吻痕。  
看来哥哥是爱惨了他。  
赵衡咬了一口李贺的鼻尖，从他眼睛一直亲到肩窝，连耳朵也含进嘴里吮吸，手胡乱地拨开李贺的浴衣，露出一颗挺翘的奶子。  
赵煜倏然睁大眼，原来嫂子竟然有一对少女似的胸房？  
突然的冰凉激得李贺一抖，张着樱唇大声呻吟，双腿不自觉缠紧了身上的男人，小穴猛地一夹。  
“宝贝，好乖。”赵衡低笑一声，受到奖励，更加大力地抽送起来，把李贺顶得一耸一耸，奶波摇晃。  
“啊——！”  
李贺的双臂无力地搭在男人肩上，任赵衡把住他的腰往上提，然后整个脸埋进他的胸部吮吸舔咬。冰凉的镜片贴着肌肤，赵衡安抚似的吸咬着李贺的奶头，大手包裹住另一边的奶子，跟随身体的律动揉捏，却激得李贺愈发战栗，大口呼吸：“阿衡，不要了——”  
赵煜在门外看着这一切，下体硬得发痛。  
赵衡转身，把李贺抱起来压在墙上操干，没了支撑却入得更深，李贺怕摔下去，本能地缠紧了他。动作之间，浴袍彻底掉在了地上，嫂子光裸的身体白得发亮，暴露在赵煜面前。  
“贺贺，周五奖励。”  
吃够了奶子，赵衡吻上李贺的唇，舌头霸道地伸进去夺走李贺的所有呼吸。  
这次舌吻太持久，李贺彻底瘫在男人怀里，唇瓣分开时甚至勾连着涎液。  
“唔……嗯啊……今天……你弟弟……要来……上次就是你非要在……在车里做，才会迟到……”  
李贺的身子都被操软了，男人的东西打着圈在他身体里扫荡，越干越深，自己的性器又被男人堵着不让射。他大声呻吟抗诉，听在两个男人耳朵里却无疑是致命的勾引。  
“所以你洗澡就是为了见他？见我弟弟？”  
赵衡狠狠地收紧手，李贺更想射了，可是这男人偏不让，还挠起他的足板，李贺不由得边颤边笑。  
分明知道嫂子不是为了他，可是这番话还是让本就血脉偾张的赵煜想入非非，巴不得踢开哥哥自己上。  
赵衡把李贺牢牢锁进怀里，看着笑得像蜜一样甜的美人，忍不住一遍遍啄吻，终于肯埋在李贺身体里射了。  
“生一个，就一个，好不好？”  
在赵煜惊诧之余，李贺的脸却突然冷了下来。  
“不要。”  
一股股浓精射进李贺的小穴里，旖旎的氛围却顿时全无。  
赵衡先软下态度，哄道：“贺贺，你知道的，我爸妈……”  
李贺打断他：“我知道，可是那又怎么样？我怀孕了，他们就会接受我么？”  
“……贺贺，你别这么想……”赵衡想亲他，却被推开。  
“怀孕结婚，你的父母也只是接受我肚子里的孩子，而不是接受我。”李贺注视着赵衡，身体里还插着男人的东西，话却说得很决绝。  
“赵衡，你什么时候才能不想着用孩子拴住我？”  
李贺赤裸着身躯从他男人身上下来，双腿都发着颤却坚持要自己走。赵衡哪里能放开他，从后背紧紧拥上去。  
“贺贺，我有多爱你，你不是知道吗？”  
李贺没有转过身来回抱他，再开口却带上了一点点哭腔。  
“你那么爱我，却要我做未婚妈妈，来逼你父母同意我们在一起吗？” 

那天晚上，赵煜跟哥哥主动说有事，不能来了。  
却一个通宵，都在脑子里想着嫂子的娇躯和呻吟声，打了一晚上飞机。  
他不想去找任何男人或女人，因为他们都不是嫂子。  
嫂子真美。 

3.  
赵煜几乎停掉了所有夜生活，完全清心寡欲起来。  
他把全部的心力都投在和嫂子相处上面了。  
李贺刚回国，对一切都是初来乍到，赵煜便主动充当地陪，带李贺到处玩。无论是天坛地坛，还是颐和园故宫，又或者是去香山看红叶，赵煜几乎把所有时间都腾出来，就为了哄嫂子开心。  
当然，大多数时候，他哥哥也在。 

但这一天，他哥哥不在，赵煜带李贺去三里屯蹦迪。  
李贺是不太会跳舞的，也不爱凑这个昏头昏脑的热闹，倒是对台球情有独钟。  
赵煜哄他喝了两杯再打，满意地看李贺在台球桌边俯下身子，翘起臀部，俊俏的小脸染上酡红，又专注又可爱。  
肉要一口一口吃，这个道理，他赵煜了解得很。  
养了这么些日子，总该有些奖励吧？  
赵煜慢慢走过去，从后面贴上李贺的身，双手沿着他的臂，慢慢滑下去覆到李贺手上。  
他可爱的小嫂子微微一僵，格开他的手，问道：“你干什么？”  
赵煜把头埋进李贺的肩窝，下身也贴紧了李贺，却没有多余的动作，而是一瞬不瞬地看着A8号球：“教你打球。”  
“砰！”  
赵煜抬手摸了摸了嫂子柔软的头发，贴着他敏感的耳廓，称赞道：“一杆进洞，真棒。” 

教着教着，打着打着，就打到了家里。  
那个赵煜第一次看到哥哥和嫂子做爱的家里。  
不过此刻，嫂子身边的男人换成了他。 

“为什么屁股这么小，胸这么大？  
赵煜一手抓着李贺的屁股，一手揉着李贺的胸，闷声笑道。  
“要你管。”李贺醉醺醺地，动来动去。  
“你是我嫂子，我当然要管。”  
赵煜终于忍不住，轻轻一勾再往下狠狠一扯，李贺宽松的居家裤就被粗暴地刮到了地上。  
“嘶——”  
雪白窄小的屁股顿时暴露在空气中，李贺情不自禁地夹紧两条长腿，往身后的流氓怀里瑟缩了一下，正好被弟弟捏住两瓣臀肉。  
赵煜咬住李贺敏感的耳垂厮磨，低沉嗓音像催情药。 

“哥哥今天不在，知道弟弟要来，嫂子连内裤都不穿了？” 

赵煜一手一个把李贺的粉臀揉圆搓扁，往两边掰开露出肉乎乎红艳艳的小洞，早已勃起的性器隔着布料挺入李贺的屁股里。 

“唔……” 

李贺发出一声叹息，纤细的身子微微颤抖了一下。赵煜轻笑，手不规矩地摸进李贺的睡衣，在滚烫的肌肤上流连抚摸，毫不费力找到嫂子鼓胀的奶头。 

“这样就爽到了？哥哥没有满足你？” 

弟弟的舌头钻进李贺耳朵里，舔了一圈又退出来，疯狂地舔吻李贺敏感的耳后，和白嫩圆润的肩头，像一条忠诚的狗，用味道划分自己的领地。 

“不关你的事……” 

李贺天生体寒，此刻却被弟弟撩拨得浑身发烫，他从来没有这么热过。 

赵煜的眼神却闪过一丝阴鸷，下身往李贺的水穴里又挺了挺。 

“所以是真的？你到底有过几个男人？” 

李贺仰起头，被男人咬住颈窝，丝质衬衣紧紧勾勒出两团挺翘的胸房，男人故意握着一对白兔在衣料上磨蹭挤压，变肿的奶头几乎要从衣襟的错漏处弹出来。 

“啊……别挤那里了……” 

“嫂子的身体好骚……是因为哥哥经常这样搞你吗？” 

被再三刺激，李贺浑身一抖，拼命地挣脱出赵煜的挑逗，再这样下去，他会没办法面对他哥哥的。 

“他才不会像你这样！” 

李贺突然大力挣扎，看在弟弟眼中却像抓狂的小奶猫，更加迷人可爱。弟弟把李贺翻过身架在桌上，捧起那张泫然欲泣的脸，不由分说就吻住那张饱满诱人却哭叫不止的小嘴，吮吸李贺滑嫩的唇珠，咬着他香香的小舌头舔舐，像在吃一块慕斯蛋糕。 

李贺双手拼命推着男人的胸膛，却被并起来高举到头顶，软嫩的胸脯随动作挺起，又被男人往他身上狠狠压去。 

弟弟咬了一口李贺的翘鼻尖，凑在他面前问道：“我这样，是怎样？” 

李贺往后退了退，“你没有他温柔。” 

弟弟闻言，忽然用力掰开李贺两条赤裸的白腿，往腰间一架。 

“所以温柔的话，嫂子愿意给我操吗？” 

“不要！” 

李贺扑腾着双腿，肉嘟嘟的唇撇了下去，拼命捶打着弟弟，凌乱中愈发漂亮夺目的脸蛋却更让男人想要吃干抹净。 

赵煜猛地把李贺箍进自己怀里，任他拳打脚踢，也只揉着李贺柔软的发丝，沙哑道：  
“嫂子，你好漂亮，我好想现在就要了你。”  
李贺一颤，抗拒道：  
“不可以……”  
“第一次见到你之后，我就每天都在想。”  
赵煜闭上眼睛，吮吸李贺小巧的耳朵。  
“想操哭你，射好多精液在你肚子里，怀上我的种，让你给我喂奶。”  
李贺听着弟弟的描述，却更加害怕，哭喘挣扎；  
“不要！你这个变态！”  
弟弟充耳不闻，一手掌握着嫂子乱动地后脑勺，一下一下舔着他的耳垂和颈窝，继续讲一些露骨的情话。  
“嫂子，你好软好香，我好想要每天都和你做爱，把你弄得很脏。”  
李贺只感觉自己快被男人舔化了，虽然弟弟的凶器没有作恶，但他强烈不加掩饰的性欲让李贺很害怕。  
弟弟勾起嫂子的下巴，猛地凑近。李贺反射性地紧紧闭上双眼，抿紧嘴唇，向后退却。  
然而，一个轻柔的吻却落在李贺的眼皮上。  
李贺像只小奶猫一样缩了缩，赵煜轻轻地亲吻着他：“可是我和哥哥不一样。哥哥逼嫂子怀孕，可是我只要嫂子乖乖把腿张开给我操就够了。”  
李贺愣住，不可置信地看向赵煜。  
“我只想让嫂子舒服。孩子，一辈子都没有也没关系的。”  
弟弟含着濡湿李贺纤长的睫毛，连眼角都舔吻到。透过薄薄的眼皮，李贺竟然从男人热烫的双唇，感受到了他满腔的爱意。  
沙哑嗓音从上方传来：  
“嫂子，我更想先要你的心。”  
弟弟替李贺整理好衣襟，隔着布料，吻了一下那两只敏感到凸出来的乳头，李贺立刻低呼一声。 

弟弟又蹲下身，替嫂子穿上刚才蹬掉的毛绒拖鞋。而在把鞋套上李贺的脚之前，赵煜捧起李贺白嫩的双足，温柔地亲了一遍他圆润的脚趾。  
“你干什么……不要这样……”  
想缩回脚，粉白双足却被男人紧紧握住，动弹不得。  
李贺眼睁睁看着弟弟舔自己的脚，又吻向脚踝，顺着细长的小腿，一路亲到李贺敏感而小巧的膝盖。  
“呜……不要舔了……”  
李贺揉了一把弟弟的头发，浑身的毛孔都因为弟弟放肆的侵犯而战栗。  
“好痒……”  
弟弟眸色一暗，于是停下动作，勾着嫂子的膝弯，把他打横抱了起来。  
李贺猝不及防，下意识勾住弟弟的脖子，抬起头时，正对上男人欲望汹涌的眼睛。  
还没有来得及反应，他就被扔在柔软的床上，而紧接着就是一个巨大的阴影，压了下来。  
双手被弟弟摁在床上，因为赤裸而交叠的双腿也被锁在弟弟的两腿之间。  
弟弟在上方看着李贺，睁着圆圆的大眼睛毫无反抗地被自己压在床上。  
几乎可以为所欲为。  
“嫂子，我喜欢你。”  
李贺被撩拨到湿漉漉的眼睛动了动，双腿夹得更紧，却没有任何回应。  
男人的身躯往下又压了几分，几乎贴着李贺。  
“你对我也有感觉，对不对？你的身体不会说谎。”  
李贺咬咬唇，眨了一下眼睛。  
“请你……离开。”  
弟弟盯着身下漂亮又倔强的嫂子，一言不发。而李贺也任由他禁锢着，却再也没有多余的回应。  
僵持片刻后，弟弟翻身下床，举起李贺被自己拽红了的手腕亲了亲，然后替他盖好被子。  
“嫂子，好好休息。”  
李贺目送弟弟转身走出房门，才放松下全身紧绷的神经，把自己往被子里缩了缩。  
没过多久，弟弟又一次出现在房门口。  
他扬了扬手里的东西：  
“嫂子，你的睡裤，我带走了。”  
李贺“腾”地坐起身：“不行！死流氓！”  
弟弟拿起李贺的睡裤闻了闻：“好香，是嫂子的味道。”  
趁李贺还没扑过来，赵煜就闪出了门。 

李贺瘫倒在床上，把脸埋在枕头里，抱着被子夹紧了屈起的双腿。 

说没有感觉，是假的。 

他明明那么努力挣脱弟弟，屁股却还是因为弟弟的挑逗而流出大量的淫水。被弟弟亲吻脚趾和小腿的时候，整个人都湿透了。  
如果不是他努力夹紧屁股，被弟弟抱起来的时候，骚水一定流得到处都是。  
他变坏了，李贺想。  
在男朋友的家里，居然差点和他亲弟弟上床了。


End file.
